Biscotti's and Lattes
by Crisscolferklaine2225
Summary: Mr. Anderson is new at McKinley as the new English teacher. Kurt has his eyes on him, but what he doesnt know is that Blaine also does.
1. Chapter 1

Biscotti and lattés

Chapter one

Walking up the pavement steps, Blaine pushed the door open and was stuck between the doorframes as teenagers raced through laughing using slang that Blaine hasn't heard, yet. His brown and tan boat shoes clacked on the red and white tile as he made his way to what it seemed to be an office. Three women sat behind wooden desk, typing and laughing. Blaine leaned around the desk smiling at the women.

"Hello, I'm new here, not sure where to go." The three women giggled, but the women in a red wrap dress walked up to him.

"Are you Blaine Anderson?" She asked in a husky voice. Blaine looked confused.

"Yes that's me. I am filling in for the English teacher that has been taken out of her position." She nodded.

"Poor thing." She said as she grabbed a yellow folder.

"May I ask what happened?" He asked a little nosy. She sighed.

"Yes, she has developed cancer and its stage three; she may not make it, but she is fighting hard. Kathy is a tough cookie." She smiled. He nodded.

"I'm so sorry to hear that." His thick eyebrows scrunched together, his nose crinkled. The lady in the red dress nodded.

"Well, here is what you need: your room number, keys and curriculum. We all heard that you are very good at what you do." She smirked.

"Ah yea, I work very hard and know high school English like the back of my hand. I must have read all the books we assign for each great over a hundred time." He laughed, _Night, Looking for Alaska, Lord of the Flys_ all came to mind. The lady nodded.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your stay at McKinley, we are very well put together school. Principal Figgins will visit today to introduce himself; this morning his daughter was sick and his wife's shift at the hospital doesn't end until ten this morning so he is very sorry he couldn't be here to welcome you here himself." Blaine nodded.

"Yes I understand. Thank you for your help…"

"Darcy, Darcy Miller." She winked. He raised his eyebrows.

"Well thank you Darcy." He said as he made his way out of the office and down the hall to look for room 342.

"Hey Macy." Kurt smiled, as it was his turn to order at the famous coffee shop in Lima Ohio, The Lima Bean.

"Hey Kurtie, when is your next shift?" She asked as she got his usual order ready. He smiled handing over his employee card.

"Um, tomorrow afternoon after school; can't wait." He said sarcastly. She giggled handing his is nonfat Mocha.

"Oh yes, that will be $1.50." She said. He sighed handing her two bills.

"Only plus side." He giggled.

"Hell yea." She whispered to him. He took his coffee telling her to keep the change; he knew how it felt to get money into that tip jar; even if it was just fifty cents.

Kurt parked in the senior parking, getting the closet spot to the door; it was still pretty hot out for fall and he didn't want to sweat on his new Marc Jacobs button down shirt and tight Calvin Klein jeans. Walking into the cafeteria entrance, he headed to his locker which was in the front of the building; lucky him. He opened his locker; Pictures of his glee friends and family hung from the walls with little fashion magnets. He grabbed the books he need and closed the locker; Rachel stood there with a big smile on her face. Kurt jumped.

"Rachel, why do you have to do that?" He asked. She giggled jumping up and down.

"Did you hear that Mr. Shue is getting co helper to run the glee club! I think that he is going to pick a senior! And can you guess who it's gonna be?" She squealed as they walked to the second floor. He rolled his eyes.

"Barbra Streisand?" He asked not even a bit impressed.

"Close! Me!" She bounced in his face. Kurt looked surprised at how close she got.

"Alright no more Lima Bean for you, I am banning you from ever stepping foot in there and I can I work there and am very good friends the with the manager; so be careful." He warned as they walked into 342, sitting in the back.

"Oh will you stop it Kurt; come one think about it; who helps the most and comes up with the most ideas?"

"You, but also think about this Rachel who is also a person that helps and comes up with ideas with themselves not in it? Me Mercedes, Finn, Quinn and the rest. Except for you." He said poking her nose wit his pointer. She pouted. Kurt looked up to the front and didn't see Mrs. James, but a man a short dark haired man. He turned around smiling.

"Alright class, I will be covering for Mrs. James for the rest of the year. I am Mr. Anderson, I graduated from Ohio State with a Masters in English education and also a masters in Music education; guess what I picked?" He smiled waving his arms out. "I am twenty four years old; I know I seem young but, I graduated high school early for my age of sixteen and has been wanting to teach high schoolers like you guys; so I am so excited for this year; oh and I know Mrs. James was tough on you guys and I seem like a sweetheart, but really, I bite really hard." The class gasped. Kurt giggled loving his humor and technique to scare the students. He was a fast talker and loved to bounce around just like Rachel; Kurt felt like he was in a college class, but kept up with him from the start of class to the end. "Alright guys it seems that we are done for today, but I wanted to tell you guys that I am helping out with a new club in this building and if you love to sing and dance the Glee club is looking for new members says Mr. Shuester." Most of the class laughed.

"Mr. Anderson, the glee club is the losers of the school they are at the bottom of the food chain. Those two in the back Kurt and Rachel are the head of the losers. Kurt and Rachel put their heads down trying not to be seen.

"Well, guess what I was in glee club when I was younger and it was the best time of my life and my club we all the way to Nationals and won. So if your trying to tell me a group of kids that do what they love and want to do for the rest of their lives are losers, then you have no idea what losers are Dave." Then the bell rang. Kids got out of their seats and left quickly as possible for the next class. Rachal and Kurt were the last to leave afraid they would be slushied or pushed into lockers. "Hey guys, don't let them get you down; they are just a bunch of no brainers that don't know what they're missing." He smiled. Kurt looked up and saw the soft expression on Blaine's face and melted. Kurt tried to control himself, but failed as he smiled sadly and batted his eyelashes.

"Thank you for what you said." Kurt whispered. Blaine clapped Kurt's shoulder.

"Anytime, Kurt." Kurt shivered at the way Mr. Anderson said his name.

"Um, yea I got to-see you tomorrow." With that Kurt left and ran to the library, as it was his period off.

Glee club came to a start when Mr. Shue and Mr. Anderson walked in. They smiled and the chatter began between the members. Kurt sat there just eyeing Mr. Anderson.

"Now guys this is Mr. Anderson and he is a new coming to both Glee club and McKinley, so I hope you welcome him with open arms. _Or legs_, Kurt thought. "He has been to Nationals once in his life so he know how to get there and we would love his help wouldn't me." The glee club cheered. He smiled thanking them.

"I'm glad I can be welcomed back to another singing group. I am in love with music; it's just the amazing feeling I get when I sit down at the piano or pick up my guitar or open my mouth it makes me crave it. I want to help such a talented group feel that when performing, because really there is no other feeling like it."

"I know that feeling Mr. Anderson! I get it every time I sing a song from Funny Girl or Wicked! It feels like your wrapped up in the arms of music and it wont let you go. It's an amazing feeling." Mr. Anderson smiled, but was a little scared of her enthusiasm.

"You know what else is amazing, the sound of you not talking; I think that is an amazing feeling." Santana said. Kurt let out a loud laugh before covering his mouth looking at a pouting Rachel.

"Sorry." He muffled another laugh.

"Alright, alright, who wants to sing first?" Mr. Shue asked. Rachel's hand shot up. "Um Rachel can someone else go first?" He asked nicely waiting for her to jump up and ignore his question.

"Yea I guess, usually people don't like going first." She said. Mr. Shue nodded that's why we are gonna let Mr. Anderson pick who he wants to hear first." Mr. Anderson looked surprised.

"Oh okay, sure- um I pick…" He scanned the room looking at each student, most not paying attention. His eyes landed on Rachel and saw her smiling brightly, her back straight and her left leg over her right waiting patently; that's a first. Then he looked at Kurt, sitting there with a nail filer, picking at his nails. "Kurt." He said clearly. Kurt's head shot up.

"Me, you wanna he my high pitched squeaking?" He laughed. Mr. Anderson smiled.

"I bet you have a lovely voice now the floor is your, Mr. Hummel." He winked. Kurt stuck his nail filer into his bag, walking to the middle of the floor. He looked at Brad and mouthed a song.

"I don't usually sing songs like this, but I fell in love with it when I heard it on the radio."

I can feel his breath as he's sleeping next to me

Sharing pillows and cold feet

She can feel my heart, fell asleep to its beat

Under blankets and warm sheets

If only I could be in that bed again

If only it were me instead of him

Does he watch your favorite movies?

Does he hold you when you cry?

Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts?

When you've seen it a million times

Does he sing to all your music

While you dance to "Purple Rain"?

Does he do all these things

Like I used to?

14 months and 7 days ago

Oh, I know you know how we felt about that night

Just your skin against the window

But we took it slow and we both know

It shoulda been me inside that car

It should have been me instead of him in the dark

Does he watch your favorite movies?

Does he hold you when you cry?

Does he let you tell him all your favorite parts

When you've seen it a million times?

Does he sing to all your music

While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?

Does he do all these things

Like I used to?

I know, love

(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)

Happens all the time, love

(I always end up feeling cheated)

You're on my mind, love

(Oh sorta let her when I need it)

That happens all the time, love, yeah

Will he love you like I loved you?

Will he tell you everyday?

Will he make you feel like you're invincible

With every word he'll say?

Can you promise me if this was right?

Don't throw it all away

Can you do all these things?

Will you do all these things

Like we used to?

Oh, like we used to

He smiled sadly to the ground ringing his hands by his pelvic bone. Mr. Anderson stood there sitting in a seat; with his mouth wide open in shock. He started to clap with the others.

"You are amazing." Mr. Anderson said. Kurt blushed.

"Well, I don't think so, but thank you." Kurt smiled. Rachel bounced up

"Me next, me next!" Kurt rolled his eyes sitting next to Mr. Anderson, as he was still in shock.

"One Mocha Frapacino for Ally." Kurt yelled across the crowded café as he set down a cup of cold ice and chocolate. He turned back to the drink area creating other delicious drinks for waiting costumers. His hands flew around the mixer flipping the cups in the air creating entertainment for him and waiting people. He smiled when he caught the fly cup in another that was in his hand. He hummed and bopped around the small area he had to move. "One medium drip for Blaine!" He yelled across the room.

"Hey Kurt thanks." Mr. Anderson smiled. Kurt turned to see his teacher standing there smiling. He was snug in a light black jacket and the button down and tie he wore in class today.

"Oh Mr. Anderson, if you would have told me I would have gave you my discount." Kurt smiled as he turned around to grab lemon juice for the next order.

"Oh, no I'm just your old teacher, not a best friend." He laughed.

"Yea, if your old then I must be right behind you cause we are only five years apart." He smiled. Mr. Anderson's laugh was intoxicating. Kurt could live off that noise and never get tired of it.

"Well, I guess so, but I do wish to be your age again." Kurt laughed before setting the drink down calling out the orders name.

"Yea, no you don't." Kurt smiled. Blaine looked confused

"This is the best time of your life, this and college." Mr. Anderson said. Kurt shook his head.

"Not for me it isn't."

"Kurt your off, Jenna's taking over- see you Saturday morning thanks kid!" his boss yelled. Kurt looked up at the clock; seven in the evening. He smiled pulling off his apron.

"Um, Kurt, do you mind joining me?" Mr. Anderson asked. Kurt smiled and nodded.

"I would love too." Kurt smiled making his drink before clocking out. He grabbed a couple of biscotties and hit the back table where Mr. Anderson sat. He smiled sitting across from him.

"So now tell me why it isn't the best time of you life?" He asked waving his hands in the air when he said the word best.

"Well, cause no one really talks to me other then the glee members. And I take mostly AP classes and the only one Rachel was willing to take was the one with you. So I am mostly alone, I'm gay, its given that I have to taking it alone for a while until someone wants to stand beside me proud and out. But I got to wait." Kurt shrugged. Mr. Anderson looked upset. He lifted his coffee to his lips. He leaned forward.

"I know how that feels, I went to public school before transforing to Dalton; with the strongest anti bullying policy. But back in public middle school I was picked on for me out and proud just like you." Mr. Anderson said. Kurt looked wide-eyed.

"Your gay?" He asked surprised.

"Yea, I am." Mr. Anderson smiled.

"Wow, would have never have guessed it." Kurt laughed. He broke a piece of biscotti, lifting to his thin lips. Mr. Anderson watched his lips open and his tongue snake out capturing the tasty pastry. "You okay?" Kurt asked as he chewed covering his mouth. Mr. Anderson shook his head yes.

"So, are you liking my class, how am I doing?" Mr. Anderson played with his cup. Kurt nodded.

"I love your class; I'm into writing and reading, its my favorite pass time." Kurt smiled.

"A man after my heart." Mr. Anderson smiled. Kurt blushed. "Uh, sorry that was, um, yea sorry." Mr. Anderson stuttered. Kurt waved his hand in front of him.

"No it's completely okay really." Kurt smiled. Mr. Anderson lifted his head.

"I shouldn't flirt, but you make it hard not too." He whispered. Kurt's eyes widened.

"Um, well you have to be the first person to ever flirt with me." Mr. Anderson looked surprised.

"Really, now that cant be?" He said. Kurt nodded.

"I, um, I am the only open kid in Lima so, yea you are." Mr. Anderson leaned back in his seat.

"Well, that shouldn't be, you should have to be fighting off men." He smiled. Kurt laughed.

"Yea to get out of their hold while they try to dump me into a dumpster." He muttered to himself. Mr. Anderson leaned back in.

"What?" He asked. Kurt jumped.

"Oh nothing. Um, Mr. Anderson I have to go, my dad is probably worried." Kurt stood, grabbing his bag. Mr. Anderson followed suit.

"Alright, no problem see you tomorrow Kurt; it was very nice talking to you." Mr. Anderson winked.

Kurt walked down the hallway with Rachel and Mercedes trailing behind talking about Mr. Anderson and Glee. Kurt rolled his eyes holding his books to his chest was he stood in front of his locker. Putting in his code he unlocked it digging through. Both girls on either side of him.

"So, what do you think of this Mr. Anderson jumping on the Glee wagon?" Mercedes asked. Kurt shrugged.

"We need more help and I think he could be talented." Kurt smiled. Rachel laughed.

"You just have a little crush on him." She smiled. Kurt closed his locker.

"He's very good looking sorry, for having good taste." He said walking ahead again with his head held high.

"Too bad he's straight as a line." Rachel answered. Kurt smirked.

"Yea, too bad." He said before he entered the classroom.

Mr. Anderson was sitting on his desk going through his lessons, when he saw from the corner of his eye Rachel and Kurt enter saying goodbye to Mercedes. They sat their usual seats. Kurt pulled out his binder from his bag opening it up to a clear page. He turned to Rachel and started to chat about the new scandal of Santana and Britney.

"Can I ask you guys a question?" Mr. Anderson sat on top of a near by desk. The students both nodded. "What are you guys working on in Glee cause all I have heard is your voices, but that's all we did?" He asked. "I just want to be up to speed so I can help out as much as possible." He said. Kurt melted, sighing.

"Well, we have sectionals coming up in two weeks; we don't usually make a set list until the week of cause something always happens. Like one year, our set list was stolen and the group before us did what we were going to go so we had to come up with a whole new set list in an hour." Mr. Anderson was surprised.

"Yea, and then last year the Warblers threatened to leak out a picture of one of the members if we didn't give our set list. All because of Kurt dating the enemy." Rachel said. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You did too, I remember trying to shampoo egg out of your hair." Kurt threw back at her. Mr. Anderson was surprised. "Wait didn't you say you were in the Warblers back when you were in school?" Kurt asked. He nodded.

"Yea and I cant believe they would do that… people change don't they." Kurt and Rachel nodded. "Well, I'll help when the time is needed. I guess." He winked only towards Kurt. Rachel smiled.

"Maybe he isn't straight after all." She giggled.

"What gave you that impression?" he smirked watching Mr. Anderson walk up the aisle as the class poured in.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kurt walked with his head held high; smiling to himself as he headed towards glee. He held his books to his chest as always with his leather bag hanging off his right shoulder. His tall, black boots, laced perfectly came up to his shins. Kurt wore tight, panted on jeans that were tucked into his boots perfectly. His grey button down was tucked into his jeans and covered with a black and gold vest (just to have that bling there.)

Suddenly, Kurt was thrown into a locker; his forehead hitting the grids as he snaked down to the ugly tiled floor. His books had opened, his papers stretched out across the floor. Blood trailed down his forehead onto the tile, mixing in with the red squares.

A large body stood over Kurt's thin fragile body. His face, shocked, taken by fear. He heard someone coming around the corner; the large figure took off. The screech of sneakers stopped as they rounded the corner.

"Kurt!" the bystander yelled. He looked over the unconscious body. He stood up again running back around the corner banging on the Music room door. The door swung open, the glee club sat looking at the person at the door.

"What's wrong Finn?" Mr. Shue asked. He panted tears stained his face.

"Kurt. He, hes- um blood everywhere." He held up his hands that were stained with blood. Mr. Shue and Mr. Anderson took off down the hall seeing Kurt's body once they turned the corner. Finn pulled out his phone as he dialed 911. Mr. Anderson took off his sweater pressing it against the wound.

"Did someone call 911?" Mr. Anderson asked. Finn nodded.

"I'm going to the front so I can bring them to the right area." Mr. Shue ran with Finn and Rachel to the front of the building waiting for the EMT's to come. The rest of the glee club turned away, feeling sick from the blood. Mr. Anderson wrapped his arm around Kurt's limp body as he kneeled in his blood. His white pants staining red.

"Kurt, please be okay." Mr. Anderson whispered, running his fingers down Kurt's cheek.

"Mmm, Mr. Anderson, my head hurts." Kurt whined. Mr. Anderson sighed, smiling happy he was still awake.

"We got you, were gonna get you help. Just hang on." Mr. Anderson watched his eyelids open halfway.

"Mr. Anderson, I just wanted to tell you, you are the sweetest man I have ever met and cute to boot." Kurt said. Mr. Anderson smiled. "You're the kid of man I want to be with in my life; you I want you to be mine." Kurt sighed.

"Kurt, you have no idea what you're saying, you're not going to remember this." He whispered. Kurt nodded. "And there are so many people out there Kurt; I'm just your teacher."

"I will, promise." Kurt smiled sadly. Footsteps became louder as three men and a woman ran down the hallway towards the two. They took Kurt out of Mr. Anderson's arms, supporting Kurt's half lifeless body, pulling him on the gurney. Mr. Anderson watched the young student being pushed down the hallway. Finn followed to take the ride to the hospital with Kurt.

Mr. Anderson kneeled in blood even after Kurt had turned the corner. He stood up running towards his classroom; the students yelled after him. He opened the door, pushing on the lights on he ran to his closest, pulling out some extra clothes. He slipped into them as he ran to the door and down the hall passing the pile of blood.

"Anybody want a ride to the hospital?" Mr. Anderson asked as he ran past the kids. They all ran with him out to the parking lot. Some going off to their own cars, but other sticking with Mr. Anderson. Mercedes, Sam and Artie stayed with Mr. Anderson. Picking up Artie, the teacher sat him in the front buckling him in; Sam through his wheelchair into the back of the Pathfinder as the rest piled in. Mr. Anderson sat in the drivers seat looking as the kids buckled up. "Everyone good?" He asked.

"Yes, Mr. Anderson." Sam said. Pulling out of the parking lot, he turned left following the flashing lights way head of them.

"Call me Blaine outside of the classroom please." Blaine said as he turned on to the highway.

Blaine sat in an uncomfortable blue, plastic chair. His head was in his hands running threw his curls. The rest of the glee club sat along with him; Finn was pacing around. The walls seemed to be closing in on Blaine. He felt scared. He closed his eyes holding in his a breath for a second as he thought of Kurt. His laugh, eyes, hair. Blaine shook his head. _No he's a student._ He had a flashback of Kurt walking down the hall confident, happy. No worries. He saw Kurt turn back, seeing his face, smirking; his eyes bright and full of life. His lips, plump and slightly damp. _No! _

"Who was the one to press something to Kurt's wound at the school?" A low voice boomed across the waiting room. Blaine sat up searching. He saw a husky looking man in a red hat. He looked blank and tough; a little woman stood next to him. Blaine stood up waving his hand. "Well, if it wasn't for you, he wouldn't have lived." The man choked. "Since this man gave the wound pressure, the blood reduced. Thank you." He whispered. Blaine smiled.

"Anything for Kurt; he is the mostly lovely student I have ever encountered. He just brings life to everything he does; I just thought you should know how amazing your son is." He said. "I am his AP English teacher Blaine Anderson." He nodded.

"Burt Hummel."

"Its nice to meet you." Blaine smiled.

"Um, he's awake and he has been asking for you." Burt said. Blaine was shocked

"Really?" Blaine was surprised. He took off down the hallway towards an open door. He popped his head in seeing Kurt tangled in so many wires. He gasped looking at the poor boy. "Kurt." Blaine whispered. Kurt lifted his head.

"Mr. Anderson." He smiled.

"Blaine." He corrected him

"Blaine, I thought you wouldn't come." He smiled. Blaine walked over to the chair next to his bed.

"Why wouldn't I?" He asked. Kurt looked down.

"I don't know just thought you wouldn't. I want to thank whoever saved me with the cloth or whatever." He sighed.

"Sweater." Blaine whispered. Kurt looked at him confused. "It was me, I took off my sweater, I pressed it against the side of your head and just hoped for the best." Blaine covered his eyes. Kurt's hand pressed against Blaine's thigh.

"Thank you." Kurt choked.

"Again, anything for you. You're my student. I am responsible for what happens to you while within the schools walls." He said. Kurt looked down. "Now I want to know what happened? I know it wasn't an accident don't even try to lie to me." Blaine said. Kurt shook his head.

"I don't know I didn't get a look at the person; I would have said something." Kurt sighed. Blaine looked down.

"Have you been picked on by anyone else in the school that you know is capable of this?" Blaine asked. Kurt stiffened.

"Um, no." Kurt hesitated. Blaine looked up.

"I don't believe you." Blaine said.

"I don't care, no one." Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Alright, but if I see one person doing something wrong or even just slightly wrong; they are going to be questioned because really you do not deserve to go to school and be scared. School is a safe heaven a place you know the only bad thing to happen to you is failing or getting into a verbal fight with your friend." Blaine explained. Kurt nodded.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered.

Kurt was alone now; his family friends and teachers had left along time ago. He ate crappy hospital food and read some Vogue magazines that Rachel had brought him. He made some homework up at times when he was bored of magazines and T.V, but really Kurt Hummel getting tired of fashion, never. The day went on and it had grown darker, close to eight thirty.

The only light in the hospital room was the flashing light from the T.V. Kurt's eyes were drooping closed as he watched an unimportant show. Sighing he finally closed his eyes letting his tiredness take over him. While Kurt slept alone, a light knock on the doorframe was the only sound other then the beeping of the heart monitor. Kurt barley stirred, but the visitor slowly came in.

Mr. Anderson smiled looking at his student as he walked around the bed to sit in the chair closet to Kurt. He sat quietly watching his student's chest rise and fall.

"Sweet Kurt." He whispered lightly pressing his fingertips to his skin. Kurt sighed heavily waking up slightly, but still had his eyes closed, as he was too tired to open them again. "I just wanted to come back and chesk on you; I hope you remember what you said to me;" he laughed, "Your such an amazing person, so strong, confident; its amazing how your so young, but act, um, well older then me. And god, your so beautiful; so, so amazingly beautiful." He smiled. "I just want you safe; always." Mr. Anderson sighed. He leaned up pressing his lips to Kurt's forehead. His thumb brushed his stitches lightly. He sat back down smiling to himself.

"Sir, visiting hours are about over, I'm sorry." Mr. Anderson nodded sighing getting up.

"See you soon." He quietly walked out of the room, smiling at the nurse.

The last thing Kurt asked himself before falling back to sleep was: _what did I say to him? _

Kurt was back in school the next week. He walked the halls once again with confidence and trust in himself. He walked into Mr. Anderson's room before anyone. He saw his teacher going through some plans as he took his seat in the back. Mr. Anderson turned around smiling when he saw Kurt. He slowly walked to the back with his eyes on his student.

"How are you feeling? Welcome back." He smiled sitting on a desk in front of Kurt. Kurt sighed.

"I'm good, thank you. I just hope I didn't miss a lot." He smirked. Mr. Anderson shook his head.

"Not much; do you want to stay after today? Since there is no Glee?" He asked. Kurt nodded.

"I'd like that; oh and I want to thank you again for everything you did for me." Kurt blushed. Mr. Anderson leaned over.

"How many times do I need to tell you, I did it cause I was protecting you; I'm your teacher-"

"Blah blah blah; you did it to protect me, to save me." Kurt looked through his eyelashes. Mr. Anderson nodded, surprised at the way Kurt looked perfect even after a horrific accident. The warning bell rang and kids poured into the classroom; Mr. Anderson walked to the front greeting the class. Kurt heard Rachel squeal.

"I'm so glad your back!" She smiled. Kurt laughed, turning his attention to his teacher.

"Hello class; to day I want to start off with our first essay of the year, yay!" He cheered alone. The rest of the class groaned. Mr. Anderson sat on his desk. "Okay well, its your choice; test and quizzes or essays that you can do corrections for more points?"

"Essays!" The class yelled. Mr. Anderson threw his head back laughing.

It was lunch and Kurt sat with his Glee members; they all welcomed him back in open arms and concerns. Kurt sat next to his best friend Mercedes as she talked about songs for glee. And they all decided to be at Kurt's house teaching him every move and every note since sectionals was in a week. He even had a solo; he was terrified.

"Mercedes, do you remember me saying anything while, you know during the accident?" Kurt asked. Mercedes looked at him confused.

"I didn't hear anything; all I heard was Mr. Anderson talking to you to keep you awake." Kurt sighed.

"Damn cause he came to my hospital room like the second day I was there and said that he hopes I remember what I said and I don't and I feel bad. I don't want it to be something embarrassing." He sighed.

"Well, why don't you ask him?" Kurt nodded.

"Yea, yea I'm staying after with him this afternoon; I'll ask."

Kurt walked into Mr. Anderson's classroom, seeing the small man bounce around. He laughed as he walked in towards the front desks taking a seat.

"Hi Mr. Anderson." Kurt said. Mr. Anderson whipped around smiling.

"Oh Kurt, hey." He blushed. He brought over different handouts that he missed and tired to explain it to him. But Kurt caught on quickly to characters, storylines, and climaxes. It was something he always knew as a reader.

"Mr. Anderson can I asked you something?" Mr. Anderson looked up meeting his students bright blue, crystal eyes.

"Um, yea." He swallowed hard.

"What did I say to you during, um." Kurt looked down. Mr. Anderson's eyes widened.

"What?"

"I was awake Blaine." He whispered. I was just so tired I could open my eyes or move it was weird. Blaine stood.

"I, um- you I."

"Please, I don't mind what you said or the light kiss or anything; believe me it was perfect; you are the only one to say those things to me; and I want you to be the only one to say those things to me." Blaine ran to the classroom door closing it quickly.

"Kurt, I'm sorry I shouldn't have-"

"Did you hear me or did it fly over your perfect head?" Kurt laughed. Blaine sighed walking to his student grabbing his hands.

"You know I cant- um." Blaine looked down.

"I understand that; just tell me what I said." Kurt closed his eyes. "Please." Blaine nodded.

"You said that I was sweet and cute. You said that I am the kind of person you want to be with and that I'm the person that you want to be with. But you know we cant; yea your eighteen but no. I'm still your teacher and I don't want to lose my job; even though it is only a leave replacement. I just don't want you in trouble and I really don't want to be away from you in jail." Blaine rambled. Kurt stopped him; grabbing his shoulders.

"I said I understand that; maybe after I graduate." Kurt winked. "Do you want to go get coffee?" He asked. Blaine smiled

"Yea why not; let me pack up. Can you just grab my coat in my closet?" Kurt nodded walking to the small closet as Blaine packed up his leather bag. But when the creak of the door opened; Blaine shot up running towards Kurt. "No Kurt don't!" but Kurt already had the stained blood white pants and clotted sweater in his hands.

"Oh my God." Kurt whispered.

"I know; I keep forgetting to take them home." Blaine sighed.

"You cant take these home; these stains will never come out; and they are designer! You used designer clothes to save me?" Kurt yelled. "You wasted like four hundred dollars to save little worthless me?" Kurt couldn't believe the tags.

"Kurt! You are not worthless; your worth amazing amounts more then these stupid clothes!" Blaine grabbed the clothes out of his student's hands pushing them into his leather bag. "Now lets go get some coffee and relax you cause you look like you have seen a ghost." Kurt nodded following his teacher out to the parking lot.

When they got to their cars Kurt stopped Blaine.

"Am I really worth that much?" Kurt asked looking into his teacher's eyes. Blaine melted.

"And much more."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

"Double espresso for Kate!" Kurt yelled across the small coffee shop. He turned back around starting on a new drink. He flipped the cups around like always smiling, humming to the soft jazz coming out from the speakers.

"Kurt you have a friend here for ya!" Mary the cashier giggled. Kurt looked up seeing his English teacher smiling at him. Kurt smiled walking over to computer pressing employee buy.

"Medium drip like always?" Kurt teased. Blaine nodded, ducking his head blushing. "Well, for you it's a $1.50." Kurt winked.

"Kurt you didn't have to do that." Blaine sighed. Kurt shook his head.

"No problem." Kurt smiled and turned back to the drink area. Blaine waited patently. Kurt put out two more drinks for other costumers. He started Blaine's flicking the top cup on the tall rack of them; it flipped in the air, landing in his hand bottom in his palm. Blaine smiled watching him make his drink. He placed the drink on the counter winking at Blaine.

"Thank you Kurt." Blaine smiled walking to a table. He took out a stack of papers and started reading over them. Kurt looked over at him once in a while.

"Hey lady." Someone laughed leaning over the counter taunting Kurt. The barista glared at him making their drinks secretly spitting in Dave's. Kurt slid it towards them. Dave took one sip of his coffee before spitting it out all over the grey tiled floor. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand like a caveman before opening the cap and throwing the steaming hot beverage all over Kurt. Blaine heard Kurt yelp as he covered his neck seeing two large boys laughing at him, sinking to the floor. Blaine leaped up running over to the boys, pushing them out of the way. He jumped over the counter grabbing Kurt into his arms.

"You two leave this coffee shop I swear to God you will be expelled from McKinley." Blaine boomed as he carried the crying student into the back. Mary watched the two large boys almost make a run for it but to Kurt's luck a cop was on line and saw the situation. He stopped them with one firm hand.

"That man said no to leave, so I think you should stay here. God it!" He yelled. They paled walking back to the counter waiting for their consequences.

Blaine sat Kurt down on a folded chair as he yelled for the first aid kit. The student's boss threw it towards Blaine. Taking out the burn cream, he applied it over Kurt's neck.

"Oh, Kurt; I'm so sorry." Blaine said. Kurt smiled. He pressed a hand to Blaine's face stopping him from his movements.

"What am I hurting you?" He whispered. Kurt shook his head.

"No, just thank you." Kurt whispered. Blaine nodded.

"Always." Blaine looked into Kurt crystal oceans, seeing fear, but so much passion; so much that it's amazing he has so much control. Blaine applied the last of it. "Okay well, you will scab a little but, I don't think it was scar if you apply lotion and if you leave it alone." Kurt nodded.

"Blaine really thank you, you have done so much for me, it's amazing." Blaine shook his head.

"It's no problem. I told you I am here to protect you." Kurt nodded looking into Blaine's dripping honey eyes. Kurt sighed jumping off the table walking out to the shop. Blaine followed seeing the two boys being watched by an officer.

"Alright you too; tomorrow you will be down in Mr. Figgins office and will be questioned about Kurt ending up in the hospital last week. I don't care what you think. But you will be; something like this would also put him in the hospital, but you have managed to get most of his clothing." Blaine grunted walking back to his table grabbing his things.

"Kurt your off the rest of the day; it was almost time for you to clock out anyway." His boss said. Kurt nodded taking off his apron and clocking out. Blaine waited for him outside the shop.

"Do you need a ride?" He asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No, my car is over there." Pointing to the navigator. Blaine nodded. "Um, but would you follow me to a place I love when I need to get away?" Blaine nodded walking to his car. Kurt headed to his car driving with his heart practically in his throat.

Pulling up to a apartment building, Kurt and Blaine parked in the back. Kurt saw Blaine walking across the parking lot; he smiled holding the door open for him as they headed to the elevator.

"This isn't you house right; I'm not about to meet your dad?" Blaine's face paled. Kurt laughed.

"No, no and anyway my dad loves you." Kurt winked. Blaine smirked looking down at his brown leather shoes. The elevator dinged as it opened on the sixth floor. Kurt walked down the hall to the last room, pulling out a gold key. He pushed the door open to see a small room with three red couches. The walls were painted a deep purple. A large piano sat in the middle of the room and a small kitchen and bathroom to the left. Blaine was surprised.

"Do you live here?" Kurt giggled.

"No, this was my mom's studio where she went to be alone and play the piano and sing." Kurt sighed walking it, taking his jacket off. Blaine closed the door as he looked around. Large frames hung from the walls. Pictures of a young women with wavy light brown hair; her face prefect like glass; not an imperfection; like Kurt. Burt was in some; Kurt was in all of them; a younger Kurt. A smile, bright as the sun that was captured in the photo as it reflected off their faces. One happy family.

"So you wanted to take me here because?" Blaine asked as he shrugged off his coat. Kurt sighed sitting on the piano bench.

"This is my place to feel safe, my place to go if I'm scared or not wanted. My place to remember the most important person I have ever had the wonderful grace of God to meet. I wanted to take you here because I feel safe with you; you have protected me from the moment I have walked into your class; you have known me for two months and I want to be near you then most of my friends." Kurt giggled. He looked down at his twiddling thumbs. "I know your probably completely afraid of me now, but I know you have been through something; when you found out that be getting thrown into a locker could have been a hate crime towards me because of my sexual orientation, it hit you hard; it was like you remembered something in your life. I know I'm not alone." Blaine smiled.

"You aren't alone; I was tortured in high school about me being gay; so, yea I connect with you on something that shouldn't be in our life. I'm glad you can take me here and feel comfortable with me. But you know that I cant be with you; not in that way. I can be taken from you and I really don't want you out of my life." Blaine said sitting next to Kurt taking his long, slim fingers. Kurt shook his head.

"Who would tell? I wouldn't; why would I want to lose you and who would see us, here. This studio is two towns away from Lima." Kurt smiled, tightening his hold on Blaine's hands. "I care about you so much; you have saved my life in more then the lateral sense. You have opened my mind in English and writing; I have always wanted to be the star; and I still do, but I am now thinking of writing plays or books; thanks to you." Kurt smiled. Blaine melted. He sighed.

"You saved me too; you have saved me from a boring life of grading and hating my job; you make it so much enjoyable; I want to come to work everyday. Because of you. Because of the want and need. I want to protect you kiss you hug you touch your perfect skin be with you sing to you just be next to you feeling your warmth." Blaine moved closer to Kurt. Kurt shook from control of his emotions, his actions.

"I want all of that with you." Kurt whispered, pressing his forehead to Blaine's.

"Please lets try, please." Kurt closed his eyes. Blaine's hands pressed against Kurt's smooth face. He sighed losing his control with a beautiful creature in front of him begging him to take a chance on love.

"God, I can't control it anymore." Blaine cried before pressing his lips against his students. Kurt melted, breathing through his nose. Blaine hands shaped Kurt's face, holding him close; needing to feel his warmth and the touch of his lips. Blaine moaned pressing his chest against his student's. Kurt sighed pulling back lightly; smiling against his teacher's lips. "I'm sorry." Blaine whispered, his eyes still closed. "I just couldn't- your so beautiful." Kurt giggled lightly.

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. "You know this is going to be hard, but your so worth it Blaine." Blaine sighed, pressing his forehead against Kurt's.

"I'm not, but I will try Kurt; I'll try because I care about you so much." Kurt smiled.

"Blaine can you play something for me?" Blaine chuckled kissing Kurt's forehead.

"Anything for you." Blaine smiled bushing his fingers against the keys. Kurt sat there with his head on Blaine's shoulder closing his eyes listening to the sweet music.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the wait! A lot has happened and I didn't have a computer for a while but I am back and hopefully will be making updates twice a week like usual!**

Chapter four

Kurt walked into his house that night with a big grin glued to his face. He had this sick dreamy expression; his eyes glassy in thought. The thought of Blaine's lips parted against his; the thought of his tongue entering his own mouth; the thought of the soft groans rattling between his vocal chords.

He entered the T.V room, his father half a sleep watching a old football game. Kurt sighed poking his chest a couple of times before he jolted awake.

"Kurt, oh your home; okay, well bedtime." He said pushing himself out of his seat. Kurt nodded following him behind towards his room.

"Night dad, love you." He smiled.

"Night love you too." Kurt sighed heading down to the basement; he took off his clothes folding them nicely into his hamper leaving his boxers on. He grabbed his phone, seeing one new text message from Blaine. He quickly opened it.

_Night love, see you tomorrow. –B_

Kurt smiled texting him back something similar to his text. Kurt settled into his bed, letting the warm sooth him to sleep.

Kurt walked into school the next day with two coffee's in his hand, he turned into the English wing and peeked through Blaine's classroom window. He saw him sitting on his desk reading his plan book. Kurt nodded with his foot. Blaine smiled when he saw Kurt's perfect face in the window. He opened the door. Kurt smirked, pushing a Medium Drip in front of him.

"You didn't have to get me anything." Blaine sighed. "Shouldn't I be spoiling you instead of the other way around?" Blaine smiled closing the door after Kurt entered. Kurt shrugged.

"Does it matter?" Kurt said smoothly. Blaine smiled.

"How was you night after you go home?" Blaine winked.

"Good just relaxed in my room is all." Kurt sat on a desk. Blaine sighed. He looked Kurt up and down and the one question on his mind was,

How do you get into those pants?

"Easy, just wiggle them on until they get to where I want them to be." Kurt said. Blaine blushed not meaning for that to be aloud.

"I just want to leave here and go to your mom's studio; I missed you last night after you left; and here I have to stand at least three feet away from you." Kurt laughed,

"I know, but this afternoon we can go if your not busy? I don't have work until tomorrow." Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded.

"Wait for me here until class starts I have to go see Figgins." Blaine smiled. Kurt looked confused.

"Why?"

"Cause I'm meeting Dave and his buddy to talk about what happened yesterday." Kurt's eyes widened.

"No- no you don't have to do that Blaine really." Kurt got up going to grab his hand.

"Kurt they through coffee on you with out a care in the world." Blaine said.

"Yea and a lot of other things happen without a care in the world." Kurt whispered.

"Huh?" Blaine turned around.

"Nothing just go." Kurt smiled. Blaine nodded heading out the door.

"Now tell me your not the people who pushed Kurt into that locker?!" Blaine yelled across the office. The boys rolled their eyes.

"No we weren't." Dave sighed.

"You know if you did or who ever did almost killed him?" Blaine said leaning against the desk. Mr. Figgins stood behind his desk watching the boys."

"Wish he was." Dave whispered to himself. Mr. Figgins leaned forward.

"What did you say?" Mr. Figgins asked. Dave looked down.

"Nothing." He stuttered.

"No I heard you say you wish he was." Blaine looked at him; anger poured through him. He gripped the wooden desk afraid he would seriously injure the kid.

"Well I didn't and I didn't push Kurt into a wall; the coffee thing was a joke and it didn't happen on school grounds so you cant do anything to punish me." Dave said pushing out of the seat and out of the office. Blaine sighed, bowing his head.

"You know what this means? We have to keep a close eye on Kurt just incase." Blaine nodded.

"Yea, we do."

Kurt walked down the hall; last period just let out and he was heading to his locker. He could only think of what was waiting for him at his mom studio. Blaine's bright smiling face and plump kissable lips ready to be captured by his own. Blaine strong callused hands gripping his sides, holding him flush against him. Kurt shivered lightly before getting pushed into a locker. He heard a low laugh and looked up at Dave.

"What is your problem!?" He yelled. Dave waved his hand the headed into the locker. Kurt followed him. "You are a coward; afraid of something you don't know or that is not normal! But guess what you are not going to punch the gay out of me! So back down; you ignorant ass wipe!" Kurt yelled after slamming his hand onto the locker.

"You are a filthy homo that needs to be taught a lesson." Dave growled coming closer to the slender boy!"

"No you need to be taught a lesson on the real world because in the real world there are more people like me that you need to except and deal with." Kurt grunted. Dave leaned in kissing Kurt His mouth was hot and messy. Kurt was scared he shook in the large mans arms. Dave whimpered pulling away.

"Kurt." He whispered leaning closer. Kurt pushed back about to run out of the locker room. Kurt! Tell anyone I'll kill you with my bare hands." Kurt then pushed the locker room door open afraid to look back.

Kurt pulled up to the apartment running into the lobby and into the elevator. When he got his floor he ran down the hall to see Blaine standing there with his leather bag on his shoulder. He sighed bouncing on the palms of his feet.

"Sorry I took long." Kurt said. Blaine looked confused. He noticed Kurt was pale.

"Are you okay?" He asked pressing a hand on Kurt's shoulder as he tried to open the door. Kurt jumped at the touch pushing the door open.

"Yea, I'm okay." He said stepping in. Blaine followed closing the door. When he turned around he had his hands full of Kurt as the student pressed him against the door. Blaine moaned as Kurt's lips pushed against his. The kiss was desperate and wanted. Blaine could tell something was wrong. He tired to pull away but his student kept pressing harder. Their bodies touched, flush together.

"Kurt, Kurt hold up." Blaine sighed as the younger man's lips bit and licked across his teacher's neck. Kurt pulled back.

"Blaine please, just love me." Kurt's voice cracked. Blaine took hold of his shoulders.

"Wait Kurt why are you acting like this?" Blaine pushed him back until they were sitting on the couch.

"Nothing I just want to be close to you. Let me be close to you." Kurt smiled sadly leaning to kiss his teacher, but Blaine pushed back.

"No not until you tell me what's wrong I can tell there is something; and its worrying me cause you tell me everything." Blaine pressed a hand to Kurt's cheek. "Please." Kurt let his tears stain his face. Blaine was surprised.

"I'll die if I tell you." Kurt whispered. Blaine's breathing had stopped. He tried to search Kurt's eyes for the "lie" he had to be telling, but all he saw was truth.

"What are you talking about; your not gonna die; no one is going to hurt you; I wont let them." Blaine pulled Kurt tight into his side kissing his chestnut hair.

"Promise." Kurt whispered.

"I swear, I promise." Blaine sighed. Kurt looked up at him.

"And you cant be mad." Kurt said. Blaine nodded.

"Okay, um, well I was going to my locker after school and Dave pushed me; that's normal he always does, but this time I decided to fight back." Blaine smiled.

"Good for you love," Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek.

"I followed him into the locker room and stood up to him, but it back fired, badly." Kurt shifted closer to Blaine if it was even possible. "He kissed me forcibly; he held my face in a tight hold and took apart my mouth." Kurt cried. Blaine's face had dropped. "Then before I left if I told anyone, I he would kill me with his bare hands." Kurt fished pressing his cheek into Blaine shoulder. Blaine held him; his face now was pale he was slightly shaking, with anger and rage. He pressed kisses to Kurt's hair.

"I wont let him touch you again; never again." Blaine closed his eyes and held his boyfriend tightly to his chest as he thought of a way to bring Dave down.


End file.
